Conquistando a Katniss Everdeen en 15 complicados pasos
by Sari RedFire
Summary: Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, dos jóvenes con una infancia compartida. Tras la ida de Peeta, grandes cambios sucedieron en la vida de Katniss. Y a su llegada digamos que no todo estuvo del color rosa /Mala en Summarys/Pasen y vean!/ AU. mundo actual.
1. Chapter 1

**Conquistando a Katniss Everdeen en 15 complicados pasos**

_Una infancia compartida_

_Un adiós... ''olvidado''_

_Un reencuentro_

_Una amistad perdida_

_Un nuevo enemigo_

_O quizás un nuevo amor..._

* * *

-¡No jodas, Mellark, déjame ya!

-No, Everdeen, yo no jodo, tú eres la que no se da cuenta.

Y dicho esto, el rubio se fue con las manos en el bosillo dejando a la castaña sola...

* * *

-Kat, ¿nos vas a decir ya lo que pasó o tendremos que sacárselo al Mellark?

-Está bien...

-¡Peeta! ¿Pero que demonios te pasa ahora?

-Nada, Cato, nada...

-Escúchame, Mellark, o por las buenas o por las malas.

-¿Y cuáles son las malas?

-Katniss...

* * *

-¿Y qué haces?

-Cocinar -rodó los ojos -. ¿No se nota?

-Yo sólo quería sacar tema de conversación...

-No lo intentes, no te responderé ni aunque sea la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Y qué hice yo para merecerme esto? -dijo el rubio sentándose en el suelo.

-¿No se ve?

-Ja! Dijiste que no me ibas a contestar!

La chica rodó los ojos.

-Bien, si quieres saber que hiciste para merecerte esto, te lo diré, pero no te prometo que después de esto te vuelva a hablar...

* * *

-¡Katniss Evredeen y Peeta Mellark!

-Demonios -masculló la castaña.

-¿Qué dijiste? -le preguntó la profesora.

-De, mi, nos...

* * *

Una historia de... Ni yo se que es xd... Amor, odio, amistad...

Nuestros dos protagonistas tienen historias diferentes, pero siempre coincidieron en una parte...

¿Quiéres saber cuál?

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertencen, todos son de Suzanne Collins, autora de Los Juegos del Hambre. La trama es totalmente mía. **

**_Hola! ^.^ esta es mi segunda historia aquí, en y segunda historia en la página donde comencé a publicarla (+ info en mi perfil)_**

**_Posiblemente al principio esté redactada de una manera algo infantil puesto que mi conocimiento por la lectura en ese tiempo era bastante escaso. El siguiente capítulo es algo corto. Digamos que es un "prólogo" aunque sin embargo yo no lo considero. ¿Una introducción? También. En cualquier caso, espero que disfrutes de la lectura, siempre con un toque de humor típico de mí y... ¿Reviews?_**

**_Capítulo 1/ Prólogo/ Paso 1: encuéntrate con ella_**

Peeta Mellark se despertó feliz, feliz por ser una mañana perfecta de primavera, feliz de que sea 8 de mayo, feliz de volver a su lugar...

Su hogar... El Distrito 12... Y no el Capitolio, la capital de Panem... El Distrito 12, SU Distrito era su hogar, desde siempre...

Su casa, sus amigos, su familia, Katniss... Katniss...

El chico suspiró.

De nuevo aquella castaña que merodeaba por su cabeza se volvía a hacer presente...

¿Qué le dirá? _''Hola soy Peeta Mellark, a lo mejor no te acordarás de mí, pero estuve totlamente enamorado de ti desde los 5 años...''_

_Un idiota._ Eso se sentía... ¿Cómo no? Se fue, sin más, sin un simple ''adiós'', dejando a su mejor amiga -y en secreto, enamorada - sola, sin él.

_-No por siempre -dijo ella._

_-Pero sí para siempre -acabó él._

Si mal no recordaba, hacía unos cinco años que se fue...

_Para siempre..._

Esas dos palabras resonaban por su cabeza junto a la imagen de Katniss. De aquí para allá, ahora allí, y luego allí.

_Preocupación._ ¿Y si no se acordaría de el? ¿Pero... Y si sí? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

-Señores Mellark -dijo la chica del mostrador entregándoles su billete a cada uno.

Sí, Señores Mellark, su madre no estaba. Sólo él y su padre. Junto a sus dos hermanos mayores que Dios sabe por dónde estaban.

8 de mayo... 8... Mayo... Katniss...

El cumpleaños de Katniss... Por eso eligió ese día para ir...

Poco a poco la gente fue desapareciendo. Los Mellark se dirigieron hacia donde idicaba su vuelo. Peeta iba sumiso en sus pensamientos mientras que su padre intentaba encontrar la forma de evitar esa multitud y sus hermanos iban algo más adelantados abriéndose paso entre la gente.

-¿Listo? -le preguntó su padre una vez ya sentados en sus asientos.

Su padre estaba al lado suya, Peeta en la ventanilla, su padre en medio y una chica como de la misma edad de Peeta en el asiento del pasillo.

_-Atención señores _-sonó la voz de una azafata -._ El vuelo está a punto de iniciarse. Les rogamos que se sienten y se abrochen el cinturón de seguridad. Les deseamos un veulo tranquilo, y, cualquier cosa, una vez despeguemos, las azafatas estarán por los pasillos._

Peeta se abrochó el cinturón, se puso sus auriculares y cerró sus ojos, pensando en... En todo, prácticamente...

Katniss Everdeen se despertó esa mañana no de muy buen humor. Lunes. ¿Quién no odiaba los lunes? Bueno, hoy no tenía razones para odiarlo. _¡Tu cumpleaños, Katniss!_ le dijo su tía Effie. Pero ella no quería celebrar nada. No, nada de nada. ¿Para qué? Total, el año que viene ya cumplirá otro año más. Y respecto a sus amigos... No. En cualquier momento la podrían abandonar y no quería que pasara. Que pasara de nuevo.

_De nuevo._

Peeta Mellark hace años fue su mejor amigo, pero un día, así por que sí, se fue. Ni un sólo adiós. Nada.

-Venga, Katniss, vístete -le dijo su madre entrando a su habitación.

Se empezó a vestir. Nada especial, no hacía ni demasiado calor ni demasiado frío.

Optó por llevar unos jeans blancos rotos y una camiseta de volados azul. Nada especial.

Se fue a la cocina y comió una tostada.

Llamaron al timbre y allí estaba su primo Gale y Madge, la novia de Gale y mejor amiga de Katniss.

-Buenos días -les saludó Katniss forzando una sonrisa.

-Ni buenos días ni buenos día, Kantiss. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -la felicitó Madge dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias .susurró ella desaciendo el abrazo.

-Quítate esa cara, pequeñaja, que hoy es tu día -le dijo Gale dándole él también un abrazo.

Katniss rodó los ojos y se fue dos pasos por detrás de los novion intentando evitar sus palabras amorosas del uno al otro.

_Cursilerías._

(...)

Llegaron a su destino y cada uno se dirigió a su clase. Gale, que estaba en último curso subió al segundo piso, mentras que Madge y Katniss se fueron al primer piso, a la misma clase.

Las 5:37 de la tarde, ya tocaron tierra.

Los Mellark estaban esperando a que sus maletas pasaran por la cinta para recogerlas.

Su padre y sus hermanos ya la tenían, mientras que el menor de los Mellark no.

Cinco, diez minutos...

Y allí estaba, su apreciada maleta llevada por... ¿Una chica?

-Es usted Peeta Mellark -le preguntó la chica que fácilmente se podrian apreciar sus ojos verdes.

-Sí, soy yo -dijo Peeta dando un paso alante cogiendo su maleta -. Gracias.

(...)

Al salir del aeropuerto se dirigieron a su antigua casa.

Mientras que iban caminando, un perro le quitó a Peeta la bolsa que traía en la mano.

_Carne._

Seguramente la habrá olido.

Peeta empezó a correr detrás del perro, que, por supuesto, era más rápido que el rubio.

-¡Perro, dame eso! -le dijo al perro.

Giró la cabeza para ver dónde estaba su padre y sus hermanos y...

**¡PAF!**

Los dos individuos cayeron al suelo, Peeta levantó la vista y pudo apreciar una cabellera castaña y unos ojos grises.

-¡Mira por dónde vas! -le dijo la castaña levatándose del suelo.

-Yo... Lo siento...

-Yo sí que lo siento -le dijo la chica -. El perro se acaba de comer lo que tenías en la bolsa -dijo volviendo la vista atrás -. Te lo merecías.

Y se fue, dejando a un patitifuso Peeta Mellark en su mundo de pensamientos.

¿Esa era Katniss? ¿Katniss Everdeen?

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Aquí se dio fin al primer capítulo ^.^

Como se verá, la actitud de Katniss es de una persona bastante borde, pero poco a poco se verá que es bastante dulce y, claro, caerá en los encantos no tan normales de nuestro querido Peeta Mellark

Prometo que si tengo unos cuanto reviews actualizré pronto, por lo cual... ¿Por favor?


	2. Chapter 2

HOLAA!No! No mori! XD en fin, disfruta del capitulo que luego cuento!

Capítulo** 2/Paso 2: pon nombre a tu nuevo perro inspirándote en tu infancia.**

El rubio ceniza se levantó del suelo, aún mirando perplejo a la castaña.

Ella, sin embargo, ya casi estaba al lado de su padre.

Entonces Peeta recordó.

-¡La carne! -gritó al darse cuenta de que el perro aún se estaba comiendo la carne.

La castaña que hace unos segundos estuvo en el suelo, se giró para verlo con una cara medio maliciosa medio de lástima.

-¡Suéltalo! -gritó Peeta al perro, que no quería soltar el último trozo de carne que quedaba.

-Déjalo, Peeta -dijo la voz de su padre -. Mira que delgaducho está. Además, nosotros podemos comprar más carne mientras que él no.

Le puso la mano en el hombro y le guiñó un ojo meneando la cabeza hacia Katniss.

-No, papá, no -le dijo el menor de los Mellark al percatarse de que era a lo que se refiría su padre.

-Wow -dijo uno de su hermano -. Sí que ha cambiado. Escúchame, si no la tienes tú, para mí fijo.

Peeta estalló en una carcajada algo finjida. Si no se acordaba de él, ¿cómo iba a tener algo con ella?

-¡Eh! -gritó el otro de sus hermanos. Katniss se volvió -. Sí, tú. Feliz cumpleaños.

Katniss se quedó mirándoles como su fueran unos psicópatas, con el cejo fruncido y una mueca en la cara.

-¡Gracias! -le dijo ella. Acto seguido, se fue no sin antes besarse el dedo medio y señalarle.

-Vaaleee... Eso fue raro. ¿Esta chica es bipolar, Peeta? -le preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Mellark.

-Ni idea -dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Vamos, tengo hambre.

-Esperad -les indicó el mediano -. ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? -Su padre dudó un poco, pero ante la atenta mirada de súplica de los chicos accedió.

Katniss ya estaba de camino a su casa, pensando en qué carajos acababa de ocurrir. ¿De dónde le sonaba esos ojos azules? Ni idea. ¿Y ese chico, de dónde sabía que justo ese día era su cumpleaños? Ni idea. Pero la pregunta estrella era ¿Por que no podía quitarse esos ojos azules de la cabeza? No es que no le gustaran, no, todo lo contrario, derrochaban paz y tranquilidad, pero de algo le sonaban... Y no sabía el qué. Al poco rato, pasó cerca de la antigua panadería de los Mellark, lo que hizo acordarse de los ojos azules del menor y los del chico de antes... ¿Le parecía a ella, o eran los mismos?

-Imposible, Everdeen -se dijo -. Se fue y no volverá.

Siguió caminando su camino, pero de pronto se paró a pensar...

Si sabía ese chico que ese día era su cumpleaños, los ojos azules, el terrible parecido...

-¡Los Mellark! -gritó tapándose la boca consiguiendo unas cuantas miradas raras de la gente que pasaba.

Cuando los cuatro hombres llegaron a su nueva-antigua casa, junto a su panadería.

-¿Y como llamamos al perro? -preguntó su padre.

-¿Es macho o hembra? Si es macho... Pikachu y si es hembra... -Peeta no pudo acabar...

-¡Katniss! -gritó el mediano.

-Iba a decir Skitty pero bueno...

-¿Y tanto pokémon? -preguntó el mayor.

-¿Que? ¿Vosotros no tuvisteis infancia? ¿¡Quien no vio pokemon de pequeño?!

-Tranquilo, hijo, tranquilo, que no es el fin del mundo -le tranquilizó su padre.

-¡Pero tendría que haberlo sido el 21 de diciembre del 2012! -gritó Peeta.

Definitivamente, ese NO era su día.

-¿Y al final qué es? Porque yo no lo pienso averiguar... -dijo el mediano de los hermanos.

-Esperemos a que haga sus cosas... -empezó Peeta.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Este perro lleva sin comer días! -gritó el mayor.

-En verdad, lleva unos cuantos minutos...

-Pfff... Ya lo miro yo... -dijo el padre. Segundos después elevó la vista

-Macho

-¡Pikchu!

-¿Y por qué no Houndour? -preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

-¿Houndour? -dudó el padre.

-Sí, papá, el pokémon ese perro de tipo fuego -respondió Peeta.

-¿Y cómo es? -volvió a preguntar?

-Así -le mostró una foto de Houndour.

-¿Houndour o Pikachu? -volvió a preguntar el padre.

-¡Pikachu! -exclamó Peeta -. Sí, Pikachu y punto final.

(...)

Los Mellark llegaron a su antigua-nueva casa, todo estaba igual, bueno, cubierto de más polvo del que debería, pero igual.

-Hiciste bien al no vender la casa y la panadería -dijo Peeta una vez ya se acomodaron.

-Lo sé -bromeó su padre.

-¿Y qué hacemos? -preguntó el mediano de los hermanos.

-Vosotros id a por comida, yo pasearé a Pikchu -dijo Peeta toamndo a Pikchu en brazos -. Y ya de paso le compraré una correa.

Peeta y sus hermanos salieron por la puerta de la panadería, mucha gente les miraba extraño, no se volvió a ver abierta desde que ellos se fueron. Y verlos salir a tres chicos (que antes los conocían pero ahora no los reconocía) de allí no es muy normal.

Peeta llegó a la tienda de animales más cercana de allí. Estaba en un debate sobre elegir una correa naranja, roja o azul.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? -pregntó una dependienta al verlo observar durante demasiado tiempo las correas.

-No gracias -dijo girándose. Al ver a la propietaria de la voz, no se lo pudo creer -. ¡Delly! ¡Que coincidencia!

-¿¡Peeta?! ¡Cuanto tiempo! -dijo ella feliz.

Los dos jóvenes se dieron un abrazo.

-¿Y cómo que viniste hoy? -preguntó la rubia.

-Pues... Mi padre encontró trabajo aquí y decidmos venir los hombres.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Ella se quedó allí. Dijo que no le gustaba mucho este distrito... Pero yo creo que es por otra cosa.

Te refieres a... -Peeta asintó antes de que Delly terminara de acabar su conclusión.

-Sí, a eso. ¿Y qué tal las cosas por aquí? -cambió de tema -. Es muy bonita la tienda, pero pienso que el verde iría mejor.

Verde... Eso le recordó a Peeta el no-muy-buen encuentro con Katniss de hace una hora.

-¿Tu crees? -preguntó ella agrandando su sonrisa -. Yo había pensado en un amarill pastel... Algo así como crema.

-Ese estaría también muy bien -exclamó -. ¿Y desde cuando trabajas aquí?

-El mes que viene hago un año -respondió ella dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador -. ¿Te vas a decidir ya, o nos quedamos aquí hasta la universidad?

-Creo que me llevaré esta -dijo entregándole la azul.

-Buena elecció -habló mientras le crobaba -. 12$ por favor.

-Aquí tienes. Gracias -le dijo entregándole el dinero -. ¿Qué tal si cuando sales vienes a mi casa y salimos a tomar algo por allí?

-Claro -accedió -. ¿Tu casa de antes?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué te creías? -bromeó el chico.

Katniss ya llegó a su casa, algo cansada de tanta felicitación.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -gritaron a coro Madge, Gale, Effie y Prim.

-¡Qué susto! -exclamó poniéndose la mano en el pecho -. En serio, ¿de cuántas veces tendré que repetiros que no quiero nada?

-De mil veces -dijo su primo -. Seguiremos sin hacerte caso.

-Gracias por su consideración -bromeó Katniss -. ¡Tengo hambre!

-¿Y cuándo no? -preguntó Madge abrazándola.

-Nunca -siguió su hermana y Effie a la hora de los abrazos.

-¿Y que haremos? ¿Comemos aquí o salimos a un restaurante? Y no, Effie, nada de alta costura.

Effie fingió llorar durante unos momentos para luego reír con los chicos. -Solemante si prometes ponerte un vestido -habló -. ¿Trato?

-Trato -bufó Katniss. Acto seguido, se dirigió a su cuarto acompañada de Madge para elegir un tenía mucho entre qué elegir. Era más de cosa estaba entre un vestido blanco con estampado de flores azules y un lazo del mismo tono de azul que las flores que se ata por delante y que le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas y otro amarillo pastel, algo así como el color de las natillas de decidió por el blanco y lo acompañó de unas manoletinas/bailarinas rosas, y un bolso a juego de las manoletinas. Maquillaje neutro. Casi nada de color, sólo un poco de rubor en las mejillas y un pintalabios transparente.

Cuando salieron de su habitación, Effie y Gale se quedaron asombrados.

-Ahora en serio, Kat. Si no fueras mi prima te pediría salir -le dijo Gale.

-¡Ah! ¿Y yo qué? -preguntó Madge.

-¡Maddie! Sólo era una broma.

-¿Seguro Hawthorne?

-Seguro Undersee -aseguró dándole un beso.

-¡Basta de cursilerías, por favor, que es mi cumpleaños! -exclamó Katniss.

(...)

Los tres chicos, Prim y Effie llegaron a un restaurante muy popular entre el Distrito 12, no era como se dice un _restaurante de lujo_ pero tampoco de _comida basura_.

-¿Qué vais a pedir? -preguntó un camarero de unos treinta y cinco años, algo refunfuñón.

-¿¡Haymitch?! -preguntó Effie, sorprendida.

-No, el Espíritu Santo. ¡Pues claro que soy yo! ¡No creerás que he robado esta placa de aquí! -dijo señalando una placa con su nombre que la llevaba cerca del hombro derecho.

-¡Haymitch! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Effie! -chilló Effie eufórica mientras que los jóvenes la miraban de una manera extraña.

-¿¡Effie?! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Vale, vale, sí, muy bien. Yo quiero un plato de macarrones con salsa de tomate y de beber... ¿Sprite?

-Hecho. ¿Y los demás? -preguntó de una manera más amable.

Cada uno fue pidiendo su plato, ninguno muy extravagante, ni siquiera Effie, cosa rara en comida ya llegó, los jóvenes, admitámoslo, Effie también es joven, se puesieron a comer sin notar una mirada fija en Gale levantó la cabeza de su plato, la giró y se topó con el propietario de la mirada. -¿Conocéis a ese de allí? -preguntó disimuldamente.

Los demás giraron la cabeza, también disimuladamente.

-No -negó Prim.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Effie.

-Ni yo -siguió Madge -. ¿Kat?

La castaña no contestó, empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza y le dieron una ganas tremendas de vez de eso, salió corriendo. Effie, Prim y Madge no supieron dónde se dirigía, en cambio, Gale sí. -El bosque -dijo mirando hacia donde se fue corriendo su prima.

-¿El bosque? -preguntó Prim que hasta entonces no tenía ni idea de que su distrito tenía un bosque.

-Ve tú -le indicó Effie -. Nosotras vamos a por los regalos.

Y acto seguido, Gale se fue corriendo también hacia el lugar donde hace poco se fue su prima, dejando a Effie, Madge y Prim recogiendo y a un Peeta con Pikachu intentando saber dos cosas. ¿Por qué Katniss se fue así, de repente? ¿Quién era ese chico?

Buen capitulo? No? :( me estoy dando cuenta de lo pesima que era escribiendo hace unos meses *exagera XD ahora es igual o peor* y bueno... Si es que ahora mismo no me quieres dar un abrazo, mandar rosas blancas, dementores, strigoi y quien sabe que criaturas mas... pues... que si. Me tarde un mes en actualizar pero estoy de vacaciones y disfruto la vida *miente: se fue a visitar a sus abuelos* y pues que me alegra que leas esto :) (si, soy adivina)

y finalemente queria agradecer a los reviews (no se si se escribe asi D=) Y los favoritos y blah blah... En serio :) no pensaba que me iria tan bien

Y finalmente advertire *si, me dio por habar* que empezare el colegio y pues que... tengo hambre :/ en fin

Adios! .lll.


	3. Chapter 3

Gale se fue tras de Katniss, mientras Effie, Prim y Madge se quedaron a pagar la cuenta.

-¿Que creéis que le habrá pasado? -preguntó Prim, mientras Effie dejaba un billete de 50$ sobre la mesa.

-No se, pero cuando miró hacia allí -apuntó Madge con el dedo cerca de donde minutos antes estaba Peeta -, parecía que iban a darle ganas de llorar. -Las tres medio mujeres se fueron hacia donde Madge apuntó, pudiendo ver que en el suelo, había una manchita.

-¿Pis? -preguntó Effie poniendo cara de asco.

-¿Katniss? -preguntó Gale al verla sentada en el suelo, mirando al infinito.

-No quiero hablar -gruñó.

-Sólo respondeme una cosa.

-Seguramente me preguntará que por qué me fui -murmuró.

-¿Qué dijiste? -ella negó con la cabeza -. Está bien, ¿quién era ese chico?

-Ni idea -respondió.

-Claro, y por eso te fuiste medio llorando.

-No, en serio, que no lo conozco... Creo que me he confundido...

-¿Con quién?

-Verás... -empezó a contarle lo que pasó, antes de que ella supiera que Gale era su primo -. Y hasta allí la maravillosa historia.

-Vaya... -se quedó sin palabras -. ¿Se fue sin despedirse, y eso que era tu mejor amigo y sospechabas que le gustabas?

-Exacto, bien resumido -asintió Katniss.

-¿Estás mejor? -Katniss sólamnete asintió mientras se levantaba -. Pero aún no entiendo por qué te fuiste tan de repente.

-A ver, él es Peeta - Gale iba a añadir una cosa pero rápidamente cerró la boca -. Y como que me sentía acosada.

-¿Y por qué llorabas?

-Pues... Como que es algo raro que después de cinco años alguien vuelva y te esté observando mientras comes... Te sientes... Violada... - Los dos jóvenenes empezaron a andar hacia casa de Katniss. Los dos en silencio, uno porque no quería molestar y otra porque estaba en su mundo.

(...)

Durante su camino los dos estuvieron callados.-¡Gale! ¿Por qué tardasteis tanto? ¡No me digas que intentó algo contigo, Katniss! -gritó Madge.

-¡No! Madge, ¡Es mi primo! Y además, bien feo que está -bromeó Katniss.

-Habló la que nunca tuvo novio -atacó Gale.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué me dices de Cato, Tresh...?

-¡Ya está captado! -interrumpió su peleilla Prim.

Peeta, después de que Katniss saliera correindo y ese chico, alto y musculoso, notó cierto líquido caliente el los pies.

-¡Pikachu! -le regañó -. Anda, vamos a casa.

(...)

Cuando llegó a su casa, casi no la reconoce, ya la mayor parte de ella estaba limpia, sin polvo, y con algunos muebles. -Wow! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? -preguntó Peetan entrando con Pikachu en brazos.

-Si te soy sincero, cuatro horas. ¡Y todo por comprar una correa! -exclamó el hermano mayor.

-Pues... -intentó buscar una escusa -, vi a Delly... Y...

-¿Delly? ¿La rubita esa oxigenada de ojos azules?

-En persona -se encerró en su habitación, dejando a Pikachu con sus hermanos y su padre. Al rato que tocó la almohada con la cabeza se quedó dormido.

(...)

Cuando ya se despertó, se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde. Su habitación ye estaba más o menos. Paredes claras, una cama y un escritorio. Lo de más lo colocaría luego. Se oyó el sonido del timbre. -¡Peeta! ¡Está Delly! -Lo oyó llamar a su padre. A Peeta ya no le apetecía nada salir, pero claro, los Mellark eran gente de palabra. ¡Malditas tradiciones! Cuando bajó las escaleras, se encontró Delly con un vestido rosa chillón, demasiado maquillada para su gusto y bastante más alta (tacones de 15 centímetros).

-Hola Delly -la saludó dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Peeta -saludó ella también, cogiendo su brazo.

Los dos se encaminaron a cualquier parte, cuando, de repente, Delly se puso tensa. -¿Pasa algo? -le preguntó.

-No, nada -respondió ella, depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Damos un paseo? -preuntó Katniss con las fuerzas renovadas, y sin el vestido de antes.

-Sólo si nos juras que no vuelves a salir corriendo -dijo Madge.

-Lo juro -dijo ella poniendo los brazos en alto.

(...)

Los tres chicos (Katniss, Gale y Madge) se encminaron a la plaza principal del distrito, una plaza cerca de la casa de Madge, ya que ella era la hija del alcalde. Un lugar bastante grande, con no mucha gente y muchos árboles. -Siempre me gustó este lugar -dijo Katniss inspirando el aire.

-Sí, es hermoso -coincidió Madge.

-¿Queréis un helado? -preguntó Gale, acabando con su sintonización con la naturaleza.

-Sí, Gale, nos propones un helado cuando estamos hablando de la naturaleza -Katniss rodó los ojos -. Sí, sí quiero.

-Eso sonó muy matrimonial -bromeó Gale -. ¿Y tú, Maddie?

-Claro -sonrió ella. Las chicas se quedaron a hablar, hasta que Gale llegó con los helados.

-Chocolate para Katniss, fresa para Maddie y menta para mí. Empezaron a comer su helado, saboreandolo... Aunque no estuvieran en verano aún, hacía bastante calor.

-¡Hola! -les saludó una voz chillona detrás de ellos. Cuando se giraron para verle la cara, vieron a Delly Cartwright acompañada de un chico rubio y bastante ancho en hombros.

-Cartwrigh -dijo Gale a modo saludo.

-Hola Delly -saludó Madge animádamente.

-Delly -le hizo un gesto con la cabeza Katniss.

-Vaya leches hoy, Katniss -medio chilló ella -. En fin, éste es Peeta, no se si os acordaréis de él. Antes iba con nosotras a clase. Lo siento, Gale, contigo no -se rió por lo bajo.

-Ya, no seré buen detective, pero tampoco tonto -dijo -. Como tu amiguita dijo -se dirigió a Peeta -, soy Gale. -Los dos chicos se estrecharon la mano, algo incómodos.

-¡Peety! ¡Cuánto tiempo! -exclamó Madge -. Supongo que lo sabrás, pero soy Madge -le sonrió.

-Katniss -dijo Katniss -. Eeem... Necesito... ¿Ir al baño?.. Sí, ir al baño -se levantó -. Adiós.

Peeta no sabía qué pasaba con Katniss, antes de que ellos dos llegaran, Katniss se veía To Happy, pero cuando llegaron, su cara cambió completamente. ¿Celos? -¡Katniss! -la llamó. Sin embargo ella lo ignoró. El chico se echó a correr. ¿Qué le pasaba? -¡Katniss! ¿Pero qué te pasa? -preguntó él, cuando estaba pocos pasos por detrás de ella.

-No sé -respondió ella -. ¿Adiós?

Peeta se quedó quieto. ¿Adiós?

-¿Adiós? -preguntó.

-Sí, niño, sí. Adiós. -dijo para volver a la marcha de antes.

-¿Pero de qué me hablas?

-¡No jodas, Mellark, déjame ya!

-No, Everdeen, yo no jodo, tú eres la que no se da cuenta. -Y dicho esto, el rubio se fue con las manos en el bosillo dejando a la castaña sola. Cuando volvió, se encontró con Delly y Madge hablando animádamente y a Gale mirando al puesto de helados con cara de ''quiero más''.

-¿Que pasó? -preguntó Madge al notar la presencia de Peeta -. ¿Y Katniss?

-Se fue -fue lo único que dijo Peeta antes de ir hacia su casa, dejando a Delly sola.

Katniss volvía furiosa a su casa. ¿Qué a qué se refería? -¡No sé, tal vez a que se fue sin siquiera un mísero ''adiós''! -excalmó para sí misma, ganándose unas cuantas miradas de la gente que pasaba por la calle -. ¡Ni que fuera una manzana! ¡A esas no se les dice adiós cuando las dejas! ¡Pero nooo! ¡Al señorito le dio flojera despedirse de su mejor amiga! -La chica estaba echa una furia. -Y encima me pide explicaciones -murmuró entrando en su casa, topándose con Effie cocinando, a Prim jugando con Rory (uno de los hermanos de Gale) y Buttercup.

-Hola -dijo tras cerrar la puerta.

-¡Hola! -saludó Prim -. ¿Y Gale?

-Ya sabes... Con Madge, son novios. Los dejé un rato solos -mintió.

-¿¡Que Gale tiene novia y a mi no me lo ha dicho?! -gritó Rory.

-Sí, no hace mucho que salen, y creo que las únicas que lo sabemos somos las Everdeen y Effie.

-Ah -dijo Rory no muy convencido.

Cuando Peeta llegó a su casa, se fue a su cuarto, sin prestar atención a los ladridos de Pikachu ni a sus hermanos. Entró a su cuarto sin poder observar que tenía algunos de los cuadros que había pintado. Esa noche los dos jóvenes durmieron mal, pensando en qué pasó hace poco tiempo. ¿Cómo se pudieron distanciar así? Se preguntaba Katniss. ¿Cómo ya ni se podían hablar? Se preguntaba Peeta.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos se despertó con la pierna derecha, como se suele decir. Todo lo contrario, no intercambiaron ninguna palabra con nadie, solamente algún gruñido, bufdo asentimiento o negación de cabeza. Lo típico de gente con el corazón roto. Katniss entró a su calse acompañada de Madge, esta vez llegaron las últimas y no habían mesas de dos libres.

-¡Hey, Madge! -la llamó Delly -. Siéntate conmigo.

-Ve -asintió Katniss -. Lo hace por joder, pero si la chica quiere sentarse contigo que lo haga.

Katniss se sentó en un sitio del final de la clase, sola. Ironías del destino, rodó los ojos. Nadie nunca se fija en los sitios de atrás. Ahora mismo ella estaría sentada junto a Madge... No. Se podía apostar a que Delly ese día haría lo que fuera para hacerla sentir... Mal. No era la primera vez que se quedaba sola. A lo largo del curso Madge se fue relacionando con sus demás compañeros, mientras que ella no. Pero no estoy molesta. Se decía. Al cabo de diez minutos, su profesor entró en la clase. Pero de esta vez no iba acompañado se su taco de libros. Peeta estaba allí.

-Bueno, alumnos -empezó a decirles -, este es Peeta Mellark, se mudó del Capitolio hace unos dias y será vuestro nuevo compañero -echó una mirada a la clase. Katniss, una vez que vio a Peeta presstó atención a su cuaderno -. ¿Por qué no se sienta con la señorita Everdeen? -preguntó.

-Claro -le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue a su sitio. Katniss, al notar la presencia de alguien a su lado, levantó la cabeza, topándose con la mirada azul del chico.

-Interesante el cuaderno -comentó Peeta, mirando al frente.

-Más que tu sí -contestó la chica, miranod también al frente.

(...)

Las horas, como era común, pasron lentas. El rubio y la castaña siguieron sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro. A la hora de descanso, Katniss recogió rápidemnete sus cosas. Se dirigió rápidamente a donde Madge y la arratró fuera de clase. Literalmente. Mientras que Peeta se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo. -El descanso es únicamnete diez minutos -le dijo Delly -, no se tú, pero tengo hambre. Peeta salió de su clase, acompañado de Delly y otros compañeros que no les hizo mucho caso. El rubio iba tarareando ''Love me again'' de John Newman... Se sentía algo indentificado con esa canción.

-La suerte está de tu parte -bromeó Madge.

-Sí, y esa suerte es rubia y se llama Peeta -siguió Gale.

-Ya os vale, ¿no? Ahora lo que faltara sería que representarais Romeo y Julieta y os toque de protagonistas.

-Ojalá que no, Maddie. Ojalá que no -bufó Katniss con exasperación.

-¿Y qué haces esta tarde, Peet? -preguntó Delly cogiéndole el brazo a Peeta.

-La tarea -respondió él, desanimado -. Tú trabajas hoy, ¿no?

-No -negó con la cabeza -. Un día sí, un día no.

-Ajá.

A la salida, ésta vez fue Peeta el que salió a toda pastilla de su clase, tenía que sacar a Pikachu a pasear, pues dudaba de que sus hermanos lo hicieran. -¡Peeta! -chilló Delly.

-Escucha, Delly -la miró a los ojos -. No se lo que pretendes, pero tengo que llevar a pasear a Pikachu.

-¿Pikchu? -preguntó incrédula -. ¿Qué te dio ahora con Digimon?

-No es un Digimon, búscalo en internet, yo ya me tengo que ir -se despidió rápidamente de la rubia con la mano.

Katniss, Madge y Gale se fueron con paso tranquilo a su casa, acompañados de Prim, que iba más adelante. -¿Qué tal el día? -preguntó Gale.

-¿Tengo que contestar? Sinceramente, el peor de mi vida -respondió Katniss.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? -preguntó Madge.

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio?

-Algo así, pero tu hazme caso amiga, agradece que no hagáis Romeo y Julieta -dijo Madge antes de entrar en su casa.

-Ya le dio con Romeo y Julieta -bufó Katniss.

-Admítelo, Katniss. Tiene razón. Agradece que no interpretéis la obra -le dijo Gale removiéndole un poco el pelo.

-Las manos quietas, Gale -lo cogió por las muñecas -. O le digo a Madge que te intentaste ligar a Delly... -le susurró al oído -. Y nadie quiere eso.

-¡Pero si es mentira!

-¿A quién creerá, a su mejor amiga, o al patán que la ha engañado con Delly? -le dijo empezando a correr. Pero lo que ninguno se esperaba era que cierta persona los escuchaba...


End file.
